This invention relates to bookcases and like shelf storage furniture. Features of the construction which the invention provides are ease in assembly and disassembly, minimal parts, quick access to storage space, and an attractive appearance.
Storage furniture generally, and bookcases specifically, require considerable assembly and, once assembled, take up wall space proportional to the number of books, video cassettes, tape recordings etc. that the storage unit is capable of storing. Those that are configured to conserve wall space do not provide easy access to all stored materials, tend to have many parts, and do not lend themselves readily to assembly and disassembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a compact, versatile storage system which requires minimal assembly and has few parts. Another object is to provide shelving furniture that provides the user with quick, efficient access to any stored item. A further object is to provide storage furniture that attains the above stated objects and is attractive in appearance.